1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balanced extraction system wherein various available components are extracted. Extracted matter can also be dried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art extraction system of this kind comprises soaking matter to be extracted in liquid and, combining an auxiliary means such as pressurization suction and the like with a filtration means for extraction.
However, such process to soak the matter to be extracted in the liquid as described may involve a hard action for constant filtration. Uniform filtration is not ensured unless a particular construction for prevention of gradual clogging is added. Thus, making optimum extraction unobtainable.
Still further, the matter to be extracted swells more than necessary by impregnation with the liquid, life conditions of the matter to be extracted will thus be destroyed, and since nourishment, to say nothing of smell changes and discoloration and thus leave the the matter to be extracted unavoidably impregnated with liquid. Another means for dehydration includes centrifugal dewatering. In this case heating is needed for keeping the matter to be extracted dry.
In view of the prior art described above, the inventor has actually proposed a novel art in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 35463/1986, which comprises drying and hydroextracting a hydrous material or hydrous matter in a reduced air pressure.